Muggleborns - FREMIONE
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Talvez em outro mundo, em outro lugar, ela não fosse deixá-lo daquele jeito. Em um outro universo ela poderia ser entregue à um de seus outros irmãos, mas naquele era apenas dele, e aquele sorriso, o qual esperara em todas as noites nas quais a observava de longe, sem ligar para seu sono esquecido, pertencia a ele também. oneshot / AU


Quando ele acordava de noite, seus olhos estavam pregados de cansaço, seus lábios secos e os músculos doloridos. Era até estranho dormir, parecia algo extremamente errado a se fazer, visto que agora suas noites resumiam-se a passeios clandestinos até a praça defronte sua casa apenas para vê-la. Ver o jeito que se sentava em um dos bancos frios, sempre com um único casaco vermelho sobre os ombros, provavelmente o que restara da formalidade de um dia inteiro de trabalho dentro de um minúsculo cubículo quente e cheio de papéis. Não que ela parecesse se importar com isso, com o fato de se espremer dentro de um pequeno escritório entre folhas e anotações. Caso a conhecesse bem, o ruivo poderia dizer que era sua real paixão, o conhecimento. Mas não era esse o caso. Ele era apenas um louco apaixonado.

Na maioria das vezes, ele apenas a observava de longe, a via colocar os fios longos e encaracolados para trás das orelhas pequenas e debruçar-se sobre um grosso volume de um livro qualquer. Já tentara ler o título de longe, mas era totalmente impossível. Tudo o que podia fazer, então, era palpitar sobre o que sua misteriosa amada estava lendo. Fantasia? Talvez sonhasse ser uma princesa em um reino qualquer... Ou talvez se imaginasse como uma dessas heroínas sabidas, que para tudo tinha resposta e planos. Mas ele duvidava que assim fosse. Provavelmente sua querida lia sobre a faculdade que fazia, não que ele soubesse qual era, ou sobre os filhos que pretendia ter quando tivesse mais dinheiro. Ou simplesmente pegasse o primeiro volume que via pela frente ao sair de casa, após brigar com o namorado ou com a mãe, e se contentasse com o que quer que fosse. Diante desta perspectiva, ele sorria.

Apoiava-se contra uma árvore, os braços fortes por conta do futebol universitário que tanto amava cruzados sobre o peito, os maxilares se encontrando ao mastigar distraidamente um chiclete qualquer que havia surrupiado da loja na qual trabalhava durante algumas noites, e a observava em um silêncio que não lhe era em nada usual. Mas algo nela o fazia ficar calado, como se fosse extraordinariamente burro perto daquela tão familiar desconhecida. Ela lhe mantinha tão cativado que falar não era sequer uma opção. Às vezes seus olhos, chocolate, como constatou após alguns dias de observação, levantavam-se da compenetrada leitura e vistoriavam o local com precisão. Era como se ela soubesse que alguém a observava. Nesses instantes de pânico, o rapaz se escondia atrás do tronco no qual andava se apoiando e respirava fundo vezes o suficiente para que se acalmasse. E quando ocorria de seus olhos se encontrarem, como já havia acontecido algumas vezes antes, limitava-se a sorrir embasbacado, como se nada mais fosse necessário. E ela lhe sorria de volta, as bochechas corando levemente, e logo mais voltava a abaixar os olhos para o que quer que estivesse lendo, embora sua mente fantasiosa já não mais acreditasse que ela realmente estivesse prestando atenção no que lia, e sim pensando em como ele ficara ridículo olhando para ela daquela forma, como se seu mundo estivesse resumido naquele sorriso emoldurado pelos cachos iluminados precariamente pela luz âmbar da lamparina que havia sobre sua cabeça.

Foi em uma noite dessas, após um encontrar de olhares, que ela se levantou abruptamente, fechando o livro com tamanha determinação que o fez cambalear. Ao perceber que ela, a garota de seus sonhos, caminhava em sua direção, nada mais podia fazer. Os saltos rubros já tilintavam sobre a calçada de pedras irregulares sem ao menos um traço de insegurança, e em pouco tempo estavam à sua frente, juntamente aos longos fios castanhos e aos olhos brilhantes. Agora, assim tão de perto, ela era ainda mais bonita. Seus lábios eram marcados por um suave batom cor-de-rosa. Seu olhar, firme e contornado pelo delineador forte, os cílios como cortinas suaves e delicadas que varriam qualquer sinal de medo de sua face, tremulando ao vento gélido e fraco. Pequenas sardas lhe contornavam as bochechas e uniam-se na ponte do nariz pequeno e arrebitado. Havia em sua face um sorriso quase imperceptível, como se a linda moça se divertisse com a situação.

- Hermione Granger – sussurrou ela após alguns instantes de reconhecimento, os quais aproveitou para examinar o melhor possível seu novo acompanhante. Novidade, afinal costumava estar apenas com seus preciosos livros

- Fred Weasley.

Ela riu, e seu riso serviu de inspiração para poemas toscos escritos durante o trabalho, e de incríveis indagações sobre como ninguém antes havia feito uma sinfonia inteira para tal beleza. A face do ruivo corou, como se nunca tivesse falado com uma mulher antes. Com uma tão linda, realmente não havia. Metade de seu rosto era banhada pela luz amarelada das lamparinas tremeluzentes, e a outra estava coberta por uma suave penumbra, deixando evidente sua pele alva e a curva de seu pescoço por baixo do casaco escarlate que fazia grande sombra sobre o resto do corpo evidentemente magro. O garoto teve vontade de sair correndo, mas levá-la consigo. Havia algo mágico em sua presença.

- Acho que você me enfeitiçou, senhorita Granger.

Outro sorriso escapou dos lábios tintos de rosa, deixando o ruivo inacreditavelmente feliz. Talvez em outro mundo, em outro lugar, ela não fosse deixá-lo daquele jeito. Em um outro universo ela poderia ser entregue à um de seus outros irmãos, mas naquele era apenas dele, e aquele sorriso, o qual esperara em todas as noites nas quais a observava de longe, sem ligar para seu sono esquecido, pertencia a ele também.

- Eu não acredito em mágica, senhor Weasley. – proferiu como o maior dos segredos, com medo de que algo ou alguém além dos dois pudesse escutar sua profunda heresia ao mundo do qual nunca havia pertencido naquela vida


End file.
